F I N
by Little Pen - Petita Ploma
Summary: Fin de Candy Candy - Cada personaje nos cuenta qué pasó bajo su propia perspectiva.
1. Chapter 1

****Declaro solemnemente, y para que sirva también en los ulteriores, carecer de cualquier tipo de derecho de propiedad sobre los personajes de Candy Candy... de ser así, hubiera sido mucho más explícita en su final y la serie hubiera dejado de ser para menores.****

* * *

><p><span>FIN<span>

Cap 1

Me harté de esperar, me harté de tener paciencia y sobretodo, me harté de contenerme…

¿Ahora querías volver al Hogar de Pony? ¿Con tus madres decías?

Sí, acabé sonriendo y consintiendo, como siempre, pero con una diferencia. Si creías que todo seguiría igual, que cuando añoraras a Terry siempre tendrías mi hombro para llorar, que yo siempre te iba a consolar… estabas muy, pero que muy equivocada.

No me quedó otra que dejarme de garbeos y asumir mi responsabilidad con la familia.

Ay la familia… ¡Otros que también me tenían contento! Creían que me iba a conformar con dirigir los negocios a la vieja usanza, acatando la caduca y anquilosada etiqueta ¡Ja ja ja! Creían que me conformaría con alguna dama boba de buena cuna…

¡Ni modo! Yo no quería una Annie.

Quería una mujer con cuerpo, sí, por supuesto ¿Quién no? ¡Tampoco soy estúpido!… pero, por descontado, también con cerebro… al fin y al cabo se suponía debiera ser la madre de mis hijos ¿No? Y no los quería medio tontos… llámame maniático si quieres.

¿Y Terry? Otro que me los traía hinchados… lo siento querida, pero es así… ¿Qué iba a hacer con él?

Primero tuve que aguantar ser su confidente en el zoo… Fue su culpa que empezara a reparar en ti como mujer. Cada vez que venía, ya temblaba… "Que si ¿Quién podía ser el tal Anthony?, que si, qué diferente eras del resto de chicas, que si se burlaba de tus pecas para evitar mirarte tus…" en fin ¡Santa Paciencia! Eso era lo que tenía yo.

Aburrido, decidí irme a África y a ver si espabilabais solitos.

Mi mala estrella fue alistarme voluntario, la única majadería de la que realmente me arrepiento, y perder la memoria en aquel atentado…

Bueno, resumiendo, que cortáis, porque él decide quedarse con la _"inválida chantajista"_, tú casi te me medio mueres de neumonía y a él no se le ocurre otra ¿Que darse a la bebida?...

¡Qué descansado me quedé de los guantazos que le arreé cuando me lo encontré en aquel bar!

Pero ahí no queda la cosa, no,... hablamos, lo animo ¡Incluso lo llevo a que te vea! ¿Y él no tiene narices de hablar contigo? No sé para qué lo hice, si es que debí haberte camelado antes, en vez de andar haciendo el tonto…

Y lo volví a hacer… luego, te envío sutilmente a verlo a Rockstown… a ver si te lanzabas a por él… ¡Nada! ni lo saludaste, tú misma me dijiste después…

¡Pues sí, me cansé! Así que fui al Hogar de Pony a dejarte bien clarito quien era _"tú Príncipe de la Colina"_… Cuando recuperé la memoria ¡Casi me dio un soponcio al percatarme!

Siempre recordaré tu cara al oír mi voz,... vi asombro, alegría y cierta vergüenza… pero corriste hacía mí… y por descontado, yo te esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

No demoré más, había esperado bastante y por eso te besé.

Te besé como no había besado a nadie en mi vida…

…reprimiendo todas las ganas que tenía en ese momento de tumbarte en el prado, o apoyarte en el árbol, subirte la falda, apartar tu ropa y penetrarte allí mismo, hasta perder todo mi tino.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Fic presentado en la Guerra Florida 2011 + adaptación fan art en el FORO ROSA<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

FIN

Cap 2

¡Virgen Santísima madre del amor hermoso! ¡Cómo besaba aquel hombre! ¡Qué forma de hacer la tonta todo este tiempo! Si besaba así, no quería ni imaginar cómo debería sentirse tenerlo cabalgando entre las piernas…

Terry jamás me besó así. Él era más rudo y prometía una pasión desbocada que nos enloquecía a todas… ¡Ja ja ja!… Archie y Stear eran monos sí… pero Terry… ¡Ay Terry! Terry era un auténtico chico malo con un cuerpazo de miedo…

Nunca entendí porqué todos teníais una imagen virginal de mí… vosotras, Archie, Stear e incluso el cansino de Neal… todos menos Terry, claro…

En escocia nos quedó el tema pendiente, pero no desaprovechamos mi visita en New York…

En realidad, "Él" no la desaprovechó… para mí fue un auténtico chasco… visto y no visto… ¿Y para eso tanta pompa? ¡Pues vaya!

Ay, sí… mucha fachada sí…

Encima, el muy zoquete acabó dentro y me quedé encinta… por suerte o por desgracia, tuve un aborto a causa de la neumonía… ¡Nunca agradecí más mis conocimientos de enfermería!… y los cuidados de Albert.

Entonces Terry y yo éramos demasiado jóvenes, nos faltaba experiencia… ahora estoy completamente segura de que sería muy diferente… ¡Claro! Ahora ya debe ser todo un hombre…

… un hombre como lo era entonces mi Príncipe… ¡Qué digo Príncipe! ¡Aquello ya era un Dios en la cama! Creo que desde el día que me besó no he dejado de blasfemar.

Después de ese día, me daba igual que este hombre fuera mi padre adoptivo o el mismísimo diablo… y tampoco me decepcionó… ¡Por dios qué portento!

Primero, que no tenía nada que envidiar al cuerpazo de Terry… y además, él era mucho mayor… y no estoy hablando de los años… Vosotras ya me entendéis o lo haréis algún día ¡Ja ja ja!

Eso sí, la sorpresa me la llevé yo, porque al final, ¡El que resultó ser virgen era él!

Pero eso, lejos de ser un escollo, como en el caso de Terry, gracias a su carácter, ha sido una ventaja para mí… nuestra primera vez no tuvo nada que ver con mi primera…

Se desvivió en atenciones… y a ver ¡Tampoco era tonto! pues aunque no hubiera estado con ninguna mujer, su afición por la naturaleza le había permitido ver cómo actuaban los animales y eso ya le daba nociones más que suficientes… además de entender que nada de dejarse dentro si no queríamos sorpresitas.

El caso es que su ¡Bendita paciencia! fue lo mejor… y el tiempo de hambre acumulada… ¡Ni os cuento!

La primera le permitía dejarme satisfecha, primero a mí, y la segunda, comportarse como un verdadero animal cuando se dejaba ir… y encima el plus de ser de mayor tamaño, con lo que podíamos probar infinidad de originales posiciones.

¡Je je je! … y vosotras creyendo que aún suspiro por el actor.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Fic presentado en la Guerra Florida 2011 + adaptación fan art en el FORO ROSA<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

FIN

Cap 3

¿Quien es en realidad William Albert Andrew?

¿Un ecologista? ¿Un amante de los animales? ¿Un buen amigo?...

¡Un maldito traidor, eso es lo que es!

Un maldito traidor, que a la que me di la espalda se me zumba la novia…

Vale, sí, ella y yo lo habíamos dejado. No me quedó otra… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Arriesgarme a que Susana hiciera alguna tontería? Y luego ¿Yo qué? ¿Toda la vida cargando con el cargo de conciencia?...

Lo peor de todo es que para mí, mi Mona Pecosa, mi Tarzán Pecas, siempre será inolvidable… pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…

Y no porque no lo haya vuelto a intentar… pero me soltó no sé qué historia de un príncipe subido a una duna o a una parra…

¡Bah! ¡Yo que sé! No sé… total, que se ve que el otro era tan mono como ella y también le gustaba eso de subirse a los sitios…

¡Ey! Que yo también trepaba… y encima tocaba la harmónica…

¿Y él?, todo el día rodeado de animales ¡A saber lo que hará con ellos!... pervertido.

¡Y soy actor!... y él… ¿Él qué?... ¡Negocios! ¡Ya ves tú! ¡Menudo tío aburrido!

¿Qué la mitad de la ciudad es suya?... ¿Pues sabéis que os digo? ¡Je je je! Pues que la mitad de las mujeres serán mías.

¡Chicas preparaos que aquí llega Terry! ¿Quién quiere una ración?

¡Ah! Y una cosita más…

… esto, sí es el **FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Fic presentado en la Guerra Florida 2011 + la adaptación fan art la podréis encontrar en el FORO ROSA o en el grupo ALBERTS LOVERS SECRET SERVICE de Yahoo<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**_Terryto es muy chulo y se creyó que mandaba él_**

**_¡Ingenuo!_**

**_Pero aquí, la que escribe soy yo y pa chula yo_**

**_¡Ja ja ja!_**

**_Y la historia se acabará cuando yo lo diga._**

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

Cap 4

¿Qué por qué lo hice? Yo iba a apartarme, sabía que yo jamás sería ella.

Pero ella, ella… ella… ¡Ella me lo impidió!… Se abalanzó sobre mi única pierna impidiéndome darles una oportunidad… pero ella, no me dejó.

¿Por qué me enamoré de él? ¿Acaso se puede gobernar realmente en el corazón…?

Cuando le conocí él siempre parecía tan solo… sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza inmensa, una pasión contenida… una pasión que él desataba en sus actuaciones… entonces ya no había tristeza… ¡Terrence Graham brillaba en todo su esplendor sobre el escenario!

Trabajamos juntos, y en más de una ocasión me mostró su reconocimiento a mis interpretaciones… cuando me miraba así ¡El corazón me daba un vuelco!... sabía que no era amor… pero sí había apreciación por una pasión compartida… ¡La pasión por el teatro!... El teatro era nuestras vidas…

Luego, empezaron a llegar sus cartas… Candice White Andrew… Él no me comentó de quien se trataba…

Yo lo sospechaba… sus ojos brillaban de un modo diferente cuando se las entregaba…

Nunca habló de una novia… no hasta que le pregunté… ella vino a su actuación… yo tenía mis sospechas, y ya amaba a Terry… por eso la traté como habríamos tratado a cualquier otra fan… pero ella no era cualquiera.

Lo más gracioso de todo es que… si yo no hubiera amado ya a Terry, habría pasado lo mismo, porque él no había dicho nada y simplemente la habría tratado igual por desconocimiento.

Aquella vez hice mal… yo lo intuía… lo hice a conciencia… y por eso, más tarde, se lo confesé a Terry, deseando que fuera capaz de perdonarme… por amarle… por no ser ella.

¿Por qué lo hice? Yo quería morir ciertamente… pero ella no me dejó.

Ella, en aquella terraza… comprendí porque él la amaba… y cuando se fue… yo sabía el sacrificio que hizo por mí… porque yo me había sacrificado por él… pero volvería a perder mi otra pierna, mis brazos, si con eso lograba salvarle la vida.

¿Lo único que lamento? haberlo encadenado a mí… y haber dañado a alguien como Candy.

Pero no puedo fingir que no lo desee a mi lado… ¡Lo amo!

Cuando él me tomó delicadamente en sus brazos… como una muñeca rota…y no pude evitar volver a sentir que no quería separarme de él… en sus brazos, aunque sin mi pierna, me sentía segura, protegida… casi… amada… ¿Quién no desea sentirse querido? Ya no reencontré el valor para matarme, para dejar de amarlo.

Tiempo después, la buscó, pero cuando volvió lo supe… ella había seguido con su vida… Terry intentó disimular, pero pude verlo en sus ojos… unos ojos que se volvieron vacíos… que sólo volvían a brillar en escena… seguro, pensando en ella.

Pasado un tiempo, en una de las giras, salí a comprar con mi madre un regalo para una amiga en una joyería y allí… allí me sorprendí al volver a escuchar su nombre en labios de un apuesto hombre… su nombre, pronunciado con tanto amor… que supe que él… era Él… encargando el anillo de pedida…

Por eso la escribí… porque si había alguien que se mereciera ser amada con tanto amor era ella, y pensé que si le escribía se daría la oportunidad sin trabas.

Meses después la foto del compromiso salió en todos los diarios… ¡Sir. William Albert Andrew!… me alegré mucho por ellos, en la fotografía se veían profundamente enamorados… ella merecía todo ese amor…

Y Terry también… pero yo le había condenado… así que jamás le pedí que se casara conmigo… con el tiempo llegaron las mujeres… ¿Pero qué le iba a reclamar yo? Me hice la tonta y fui feliz de poder acompañarle siempre…

¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Cómo decirle no ames al corazón?

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fic presentado en la Guerra Florida 2011 + adaptación fan art en el FORO ROSA<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

FIN

Cap 5

¿Nuestra primera vez? No sé, creo que fue un auténtico desastre…

Estaba tan nervioso, después de tanto tiempo… la de veces que recordé tus consejos…

¡Pensar en ti en ese momento! Imagínatelo, amigo mío…

Aún no entiendo como no se quedó dormida… ¡Qué presión!… ¡En mi vida he sentido tanto miedo!… ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ríete de mí si quieres! Pero es tal como te lo cuento… mira ¡Ni con el león!

Pasé como dos horas besándola y acariciándola porque no me atrevía a más… ¡Ella es tan pequeña a mi lado!

Y ella, venga suspirar… ¡Claro! De aburrimiento debía ser ¡La pobre!

Yo debía ser quien llevara la voz cantante… era el hombre y mayor que ella… ¡Sentí una vergüenza enorme!

… no porque me viera… bueno, un poco sí…

Había oído, por otros hombres, que a algunas mujeres les daba asco el miembro masculino. Que sus mujeres apenas les tocaban. Que se tumbaban y se dejaban hacer para cumplir… y pues ¿Y si eso le pasara a ella? ¿Y si lo encontraba… no sé… repulsivo?

Lo que más me preocupaba era mi falta de experiencia… no sabía si sería mejor decírselo… o fingir… pero ¿Y si la dañaba? ¡Dios! Ni en la peor de nuestras negociaciones… ¡Deja de reírte!

Me encontraba tan excitado, que mi erección me delataba todo el rato, y me inquietó que ella pudiera llegarlo a encontrar... poco "romántico"… ¡Pero es que la deseaba tanto! Sólo quería fundirme en ella...

¡Tenía que haberte hecho caso y haber visitado antes algún burdel!... pero es que eso de pagar por eso, no sé, no me veo… y bueno, que yo sólo ya me apañaba… pero en serio ¡Qué mal lo pasé!

Al final, confesé… ella, lejos de burlarse, me ayudó, me indicó cómo era que le gustaba que la tocara… ¡Eso fue delicioso! Pero me perdió el control… verla tan fuera de sí acabó de desatar mis más contenidos instintos… y lo estropeé... me porté como un verdadero animal…

... una vez ella gritó de placer, no pude esperar más y la penetré sin contemplación… la penetré hasta no poder más... no sé ni cómo conservé el suficiente tino como para no acabar dentro.

Fue muy contradictorio… me sentía liberado, como si todo cobrara sentido, compensado, resarcido y ella no dejaba de asegurarme que se sentía bien.

Pero yo tengo mis dudas… No dejé de besarla y prometerle que las próximas ocasiones serían más especiales…

Pero ni modo, siempre me acaba pasando lo mismo… empiezo tranquilo y acabo como un cabrito ¡Soy un desastre George!

Por eso sé que ella a fuerza me ha de amar de veras, porque a pesar de esto, sigue queriendo estar conmigo.

¡Y quita ya esa sonrisa de tu boca!

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fic presentado en la Guerra Florida 2011 + adaptación fan art en el FORO ROSA<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

FIN

Prólogo

Albert y Candy se casaron. Lo hicieron para evitar problemas de herencia a sus hijos. El amor que se tenían no iba a cambiar por una ceremonia.

Estuvieron zumbándole hasta los ochenta y noventa años.

Jamás consiguieron alcanzar un orgasmo simultáneo… sin embargo, consiguieron una proeza aún mayor… ¡Tuvieron un infarto simultáneo mientras zumbaban!… se puede decir que murieron felices y unidos para siempre en su amor... y este sí, del bueno, del que te lo pasas bien.

Los que no estuvieron tan felices fueron sus hijos y sus nietos, por dos razones:

- La primera, obviamente, porque ambos eran muy queridos, y supuso un duro revés para la familia, aunque era de esperar lo inevitable.

- La segunda, porque nadie descubrió su muerte hasta el día siguiente y encontraron los cadáveres agarrotados y ensamblados… más específicamente, Candy sentada encima de Albert mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

Tuvieron que hacer un ataúd y un panteón con un diseño exclusivo, para disimular este último hecho. Por suerte, la fortuna de la familia seguía dando para eso y más, y eligió la réplica del monumento que consideraron más acorde.

Terry y Candy, a pesar del inicial resentimiento del actor, continuaron siendo amigos.

Candy le seguía guardando mucho aprecio y siguieron carteándose.

Además, de cartas, Candy, como enfermera, también se encargó de enviarle todos los condones necesarios para que Terry zumbara cuanto quisiera, evitando pillar cualquier ETS, o sembrar "florecitas" donde él no deseara.

Terry y Albert, se toleraban por respeto a Candy. Terry alardeaba de conquistas, mientras Albert alardeaba de hijos.

Albert y Candy tuvieron un hijo cada dos años, aproximadamente… llegaron a unos 11… más otros tantos que adoptaron del Hogar de Pony.

Candy, cuando los avances médicos lo permitieron, obligó a Albert a hacerse la vasectomía. Ella ya tenía 40 años pero, sabía que eso no era garantía que le evitara volver a quedarse encinta… y menos con la puntería de su marido.

Susana y Terry jamás se casaron. Años más tarde dijeron que ella había muerto de enfermedad… no era cierto, murió de aburrimiento, ya que Terry no le hacía ningún caso… entre el teatro y el resto de mujeres no le quedaba tiempo.

Tras la muerte de Susana, Terry se casó 6 veces, y tuvo 12 hijos, tan solo para fastidiar a Albert… dos con cada mujer.

Los hijos no siempre fueron correlativos de la misma mujer y, algunos, incluso fueron casi simultáneos entre las correlativas esposas… en ocasiones incluso confundía las madres de cada uno… pero como las mantenía satisfechas a todas, no le supuso demasiados conflictos.

Ninguno de los tres comieron perdices, pero sí vivieron felices zumbando hasta el final de sus días.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Fic presentado en la Guerra Florida 2011 + adaptación fan art en el FORO ROSA<strong>


End file.
